Goosebumps
by Kairu Goutokuji
Summary: Pequeñas y macabras historia de terror. NON SLASH por ahora XDD


**Goosebumps**

**¡Hola! Mucho gusto, los saludo atentamente. Les agradezco mucho que hagan click en mi historia. Espero que les guste éste fic de terror... se los dedico a todos mis lectores habituales y a los que me leen por primera vez, también se los dedico. ¡Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**La máscara encantada...**

Era una noche tenebrosa... las nubes bajas, la luz de la luna, el suave silbido del viento, el aullido de las bestias. Dos sombras se alzan entre la neblina.  
-Oye. ¡Mira! Una nueva tienda. -dijo quebrando el sepulcral silencio de la noche.  
-¿De dónde habrá salido? - preguntó el rubio.  
-No lo sé. Pero la han abierto justo para esta época. - contestó Kyle, al observar que se trataba de una tienda de máscaras para halloween.  
-Tienda de novedades. -leyó Butters en voz alta cuando estuvieron a una distancia que se lo permitía.  
-Da miedo ¿eh?  
-Si...  
-Vámonos. - le haló del brazo para apartarlo de la vitrina. -Butters... ven.  
Dentro de aquel edificio un hombre se asomaba por la ventana. Esperaba...  
Kyle y Butters habían elegido una mala noche para recoger una calabaza para halloween.  
-¿Por qué has esperado hasta último momento para coger la calabaza? No lo entiendo porque esto realmente da miedo. - dijo mientras caminando entre las verduras, esquivándolas, miraban de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.  
-Uh. ¿Oíste algo? ¿Una respiración? - dijo Butters girando la cabeza para mirar hacía atrás.  
-Habrá sido la tuya Butters. - contestó el pelirojo, intentando calmarlo.  
-He oído unas pisadas... -dijo insistiendo el rubio. -Alguien nos está siguiendo... agregó con la voz temblorosa.  
-S-si. Creo que tienes razón. -Kyle se dio la vuelta.  
- Aquí hay alguien... o algo.- sus rodillas temblaban incontrolablemente.  
-¡Grr! - gritó el ojiverde, asustándolo, tomándolo por los hombros de sorpresa, lo que provocó que el ojazul gritara sobremanera. -Perdona.  
-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! - gritó aterrorizado.

-¿Por qué no agarras tu calabaza y nos vamos? - dijo Kyle.

-Está bien. - dijo Butters mientras las risas del pelirrojo se extinguían. -Están todas podridas. -anunció a su compañero..

-Aquí hay una buena. -díjole mientras apuntaba la luz de la linterna sobre una grande.

Butters se inclinó sobre dicha verdura para inspeccionarla de cerca. Un ruido proveniente de los arbustos se acercaba por lo que parecía rápidamente. De repente algo saltó de entre ellos.

-¡Ay! - gritó de espanto el rubio ante el intempestivo suceso. De su secreto escondite... emergieron dos seres con calabaza cual cabeza, gimiendo y extendiendo sus largos brazos hacia él. Los gritos resonaban en el ambiente... muy a pesar de ser un muchacho, Naruto era bastante miedoso. -¡Dios mío! - trató de alejarse de los monstruos. -¡Kyle! - gritó pidiendo ayuda.

De pronto los gemidos de las criaturas se tornaron en grotescas risotadas.

-¡Craig! ¡Clyde! ¿Qué rayos hacen? -gritó Kyle.

-¡Butters , oye, qué cara pusiste! -se mofó de el Clyde.

-Ha sido genial. -acordó con el Craig.

El joven rubio se sintió completamente humillado, de manera que los empujó y se adelantó camino a casa

-¡Butters! - gritó Kyle. Mientras los dos bromistas se regosijaban de lo acababan de hacer. -¡Para! - el pelirojo lo perseguía.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te rías más de mi? - dijo el de ojos zarcos.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver.-le aseguró. -Sabes que nunca te haría daño. - lo miró con lo ojos brillantes.

-Perdona. - bajó los hombros de resignación y aceptación.

-Craig y Clyde son así... están como cabras.

-Es increíble que se hayan atrevido a hacerme esta broma.

-Son unos cerdos y no saben que hacer.

-El sábado en tu casa, fingieron ser atracadores... - Kyle se contuvo la risa. -No tiene gracia. - dijo Butters.

-Perdón..

-El verano pasado me echaron un pulpo muerto encima. Siempre están haciendo cosas como esas.

-Siento que ten hayan asustado. Ha sido una broma muy cruel.

-Ya sé que lo sientes. No se. Esto solamente me lo hacen a mí. ¿Por qué a mí? - dijo el de ojos zarcos abrazando al ojiverde.

-No te enfades Butters, es que tu te asustas enseguida.

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira. No es justo.

-Butters. Por favor.

-Bueno... es verdad que a veces me asusto...

-Todo el mundo, sabe que te da miedo todo.

-Bueno...no me gusta que me asusten, no me gusta pasar miedo. Un día sabrán lo que se siente. - dijo esto y el rubio dio media vuelta y enfiló hasta su casa.

-Agarra tu calabaza, ¡Butters! - el pelirrojo lo siguió.

El rubio abrió la puerta de acceso a su casa y la cerró tras de sí.

-¡Hola! ¿Estás ahí mamá? Soy yo. - anunció su llegada. -su madre se acercó silenciosamente por detrás, lo que causó temor en el rubio.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó su madre. -¿Te ha pasado algo?- dijo de manera intuitiva.

-No nada. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... tus ojos...

-Estoy bien. No es nada, no te preocupes. - respondió Leopold.

-OK. Esta bien. No he dicho nada. Oye, ven... quiero enseñarte algo... - el rubio siguió a su mamá hasta la sala. -Fíjate.

-Mamá... soy yo.. - dijo quedándose boquiabierto ante lo que presenciaba... era un busto de si mismo, lo que impresionaba era el parecido impecable y exacto. -Esa cara es la mía.

-La he hecho en clase de arte. -contestó Linda. Butters la tomó en sus manos para apreciarla mejor. Sonrió. -Es de yeso blanco, así que ten cuidado. Está hueco.

-Da un poco de miedo. -tuvo que ser sincero el joven.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te gusta? - preguntó.

-Sí. Me encanta. Solo que... ¿Para qué quieres algo que se parezca a mí.?

-He hecho algo que se parece a tí porque te quiero simplemente. ¿Por qué lo haría sino?

De repente la palidez se apoderó de su semblante.

-Me ha sonreído - aseguró, el chico, al borde de la locura.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? -preguntó con curiosidad su madre.

-Ha abierto la boca y me ha sonreído. - sostenía.

-Butters... te estás dejando llevar por el halloween.

-Ah. Perdona... habrá sido la luz. -trató de convencerse.

-Ah. Por cierto, ahí tienes tu disfraz de pato. Está sobre la cama.

-¿Mi disfraz de pato? -repitió incrédulo.

-¿No te acuerdas? Viste un pato en el centro y dijiste que sería divertido ir disfrazada de pato. Te he hecho el disfraz.

-Oh. Sí. El disfraz de pato. Gracias mamá.

-Bueno, ve a verlo. Es una monada. - dijo Linda.

-¿Monada? Lo último que quiero hacer es parecer mono. Lo que quiero hacer es dar miedo. - dijo para sus adentros. y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto.

-Cuac, cuac, cuac, cuac. -se escuchaba. Se acercó al cuarto del que provenía el sonido y apoyó su oreja. Su mano tomó la perilla, dispuesto a abrir la habitación.

Del cuarto salió moviéndo sus brazos frenéticamente, graznando como loco, hacía volar de aquí para allá plumas de color amarillo. Butters se llevó un terrible susto.

-¡Te atrapé! ¡Te atrapé! ¡Te atrapé! - gritaba el molesto Ike, usando el disfraz de pato.

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ese disfraz es mío! ¡Vete a tu casa!

-¡Butters es un cobarde! - repetía una y otra vez. Hasta que el joven rubio cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Era la hora de almorzar en el colegio. Todos lo estudiantes hambrientos se sentaba en pequeñas mesas para charlar. Era en día majestuoso.

-Entonces quedamos así. En tu casa alas seis.

- Oye Butters... - dijeronle y le acercaron una calabaza con una horrible cara tallada en ella. El joven de ojos zarcos se sorprendió, lo que causó algunas risas de parte de los bromistas.

-Déjanos ya. - dijo Kyle un poco cansado.

-Clyde y yo solo queríamos pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. -empezó Craig.

-Jaja. Seguro. -dijo irónicamente. Dió vuelta la cara un segundo para ver la de Kyle y ese segundo fue aprovechado por Clyde para rellenar el Sandwich del rubio con lombrices.

-No. En serio. De verdad.-Insistió Clyde.

-Bueno... ahora dejenme en paz. ¿Está bien? -dijo el ojiazul.

-Como quieras... Craig y yo vamos a dejarte tranquilo. - dijeron sin irse.

-¿Quieren desaparecer de una vez? - insistió Kyle. En ese momento. Butters le dió una mordida a el sandwich

El ambiente se puso tenso. Todos lo miraban y el no entendía por qué, es más seguía propinándole toscas mordidas al emparedado.

En ese instante Butters supo que algo andaba mal. Sintió algo raro en la boca. Lo escupió y abrió el emparedado para terminar descubriendo al anélido moviendose en el pan. Se llevó la mano a la boca del asco. Todos se reían de la broma.

El estruendo de las risotadas resonaba en su cabeza. las burlas lo rodeaban. Sin poder contenerse Butters salió corriendo a gran velocidad, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

-¡Butters! - gritó Kyle

.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

N/A: Es un honor que hayan llegado hasta acá. Espero no haberlos aburrido con mi historia. Ojalá me dejen un review, me sirven mucho para inspirarme y motivarme a seguir escribiendo.

Los quiero a todos!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en alguno de mis fics! 


End file.
